1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to database migration and, in particular, to the migration of multitenant database platforms in such a way as to preserve tenant service level agreements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for migration from a multitenant database includes taking a snapshot of an original database to be migrated with a hot backup process, such that the database is still capable of answering queries during the hot backup process; maintaining a query log of all queries to the tenant database after the hot backup process begins; initializing a new database at a target server using the snapshot; replaying the query log synchronize the new database with the original database; and answering new queries with the new database and not the original database.
A multitenant database system is shown that includes a multitenant database configured to take a snapshot of an original tenant database to be migrated with a hot backup process, such that the original tenant database is still capable of answering queries during the hot backup process, to maintain a query log of all queries to the original tenant database using a processor after the hot backup process begins, to initialize a migrated tenant database using a received snapshot, and to replay a received query log to synchronize the migrated tenant database with an original tenant database.
Most existing database systems provide tools for data export/migration in a “stop and copy” fashion. Such a solution is not practical for migrating large amounts of data, where large downtimes will be incurred. Existing live migration solutions for database systems fail to take into account the costs that such a migration may cause to a provider.